1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the boating industry towers for marine vessels, and more specifically to a novel, convertible boat tower which allows a boat owner to add an enhanced and elevated tower section to an existing half-tower.
2. Description of Related Art
The boating industry has several types of towers to be used on boats such as Tuna Towers, Marlin Towers®, half towers, bimini hard tops, and the like. Several towers are removable, and it is possible for a boat owner or user to reconfigure or change the shape and size of the tower on the boat. However, at present, this task is expensive and requires the user to completely remove the existing tower structure from the boat in order to add the new tower of a different design. This is time consuming, cumbersome, and expensive, as it requires the destruction of the old tower, complete design and manufacture of the new tower, as well as substantial fiberglass or structural work to the hull of boat. The old tower support pads and securing hardware must be removed, the fiberglass and gel coats repaired, and new support structure must be installed to secure and accommodate the new tower. The prior art only tangentially has addressed similar problems:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,461 issued to James on Jan. 24, 2006 entitled TELESCOPING BOAT TOWER APPARATUS teaches a telescoping boat tower attachable to the deck of a boat with the lower part attached to a boat deck and the upper part positioned above the console of a boat. The upper part is slidably movable vertically with respect to the lower frame assembly through the use of pressurized fluid pumps. The James patent is permanently mounted to the boat in its complete structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,799 issued to Tull on Apr. 27, 2004 entitled CUSTOMIZABLE BOAT T-TOP AND METHOD OF INSTALLATION teaches an adjustable structure that allows for the installation of a rigid T-top in a variety of configurations. Once the structure is installed, it is unalterable without the complete removal of the structure from the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,616 issued to Vera on Jan. 7, 1997 entitled SURF BOAT teaches a watercraft with two or more pontoons and at least three columns and more than one deck. The SURF BOAT does not mount to the deck of a boat, but it sits directly in water and provides a surface on which another object may sit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,595 issued to Green on Apr. 3, 1973 entitled TUNA TOWER teaches specifically a tuna tower composed of opposing ladder sub-assemblies fixed to the gunwalls of a boat. The tuna tower is prefabricated and adjustable to fit a variety of sizes of boats. The TUNA TOWER is one complete structure and may not be altered in size or use once installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,587 issued to Griffiths on Sep. 27, 2005 entitled PORTABLE ELEVATED PLATFORM teaches a cart that can be pulled by a car or all terrain vehicle. It is capable of being converted into a free-standing elevated platform, a supported elevated platform, and a transportable cart configuration. One of the legs of the cart may be used as a ladder. The cart is to be used on land and does not suggest use in conjunction with a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,606 issued to McDougal et al. on Aug. 12, 2003 entitled PORTABLE UTILITY STAND teaches a portable utility stand that attaches removably to a small vehicle such as a golf cart. It has a lower portion that is permanently attached to the vehicle and an upper portion that is pivotally attached to the lower portion. The upper portion may be adjusted to the desired height and position. It is not suggested that the stand is designed to be used in conjunction with boats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,844 issued to Haustein on Mar. 29, 1994 entitled REMOVABLE CAB AND STAND FOR ALL TERRAIN VEHICLES TEACHES a cab or stand that is attachable and removable from the front and rear racks of an all terrain vehicle. It is contemplated that this stand is used for observation or hunting. It is not suggested that the stand be used in conjunction with boats.
U.K. Patent Application GB 2,170,854 A filed by Goldsmith published on Aug. 13, 1986 entitled A PLATFORM INCORPORATING SECTIONAL SUPPORTS teaches a platform with a trapezoidal platform support on an upwardly tapering construction of sectional support members. The platform has parallel long front and short rear edges. The platform has one structure and is not intended for use on boats.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved tower structure for a boat that can be converted from an existing half tower into a full tower of varying designs, without completely removing or destroying the old tower structure from the boat. In the instant solution to this problem, provides a novel half tower being design specifically to provide for future additions of elevated tower sections, avoiding the waste of hardware and fiberglass components, and seamlessly integrating with the new tower sections.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the boat tower and stand designs in existence at the time the present invention was created, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art and marine industry as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled.